


Species Compatibility

by theblindtorpedo



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen, none of this is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt: sex pollen</p><p>You know you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Species Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomicmayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/gifts).



The Cat was undulating unseemly against Lister’s leg. Rimmer would be concerned except for Lister who was staring oddly, a feverish glint in his eye.

"Arn, I think somethin’s wrong with me."

"Oh other than the feline who seems to be trying to fit his whole bottom between your calves? Or would you like me to fetch my list?"

"What nah not tha’ I mean he’s a cat, cat’s do this all the time yeah?"

Rimmer snorted.

Lister appeared to be shaking now, his hands clasping and unclasping and a glistening sweat appearing on his brow.

"He’s a cat," he repeated.

An arched hologramatic eyebrow. “Congratulations. It’s a wonder you have passed your third year of schooling.”

"Let me make mah point." A pudgey Scouse finger raised itself in Rimmer’s direction, "you’re a human."

"In a way."

"I want a human."

"What do you mean you want a human?"

"I need a human. Right now. I don’t care we can erase the memories later I need one."

"Lister, you’re spewing absolute-"

"Holly, turn Rimmer to hard light!"

"As you wish, Dave," the computer smirked and Rimmer wondered if there was not some conspiracy he was being kept from. A not uncommon occurrence. His suit bled into blue.

"All right, here I am Listy, looking fine as ever."

Lister licked his lips.

"Yes."

_Oh._


End file.
